


Gun Maintenance 101

by pantheon_of_discord



Series: Season 13 Codas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Coda, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Fluff, I'm usually good with titles, Kissing, M/M, also sorry about the title I literally had nothing, but I do what I can, update buckleming is still garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheon_of_discord/pseuds/pantheon_of_discord
Summary: Finally, when Donatello lets out a particularly impressive belch, followed by a mumbledpardon me, Cas stands.“I think I’ll turn in,” he says. And he waits.Dean swallows and looks up from his Colt. Christ, the look Cas is giving him is enough to curl his toes. “Yeah. ‘Night,” Dean says. His heartrate is spiking and his throat is like sandpaper.Cas gives him a short nod, then walks off down the hallway.Getting out this many guns was areally fucking stupid idea.





	Gun Maintenance 101

It only takes another three minutes of half-psycho mumblings from Kevin Tran’s older, creepier uncle before Sam bolts to bed.

Cas is looking increasingly uncomfortable from behind the ever-mounting piles of greasy chicken bones, and Dean is _seriously_ starting to regret getting out so many of his guns. Realistically, he could leave them until morning, but there’s some habits that are hard to break, especially for the son of a marine.

So Dean works, letting the steady and rhythmic _click-slide-pull_ distract him, instead of the fevered whispers from Donatello or the pointed – and _impatient_ – looks from Cas.

Finally, when Donatello lets out a particularly impressive belch, followed by a mumbled _pardon me_ , Cas stands.

“I think I’ll turn in,” he says. And he waits.

Dean swallows and looks up from his Colt. Christ, the look Cas is giving him is enough to curl his toes. “Yeah. ‘Night,” Dean says. His heartrate is spiking and his throat is like sandpaper.

Cas gives him a short nod, then walks off down the hallway.

Getting out this many guns was a _really fucking stupid idea_.

Dean works as quickly as he can, until finally the guns are clean and reassembled. Donatello doesn’t seem to react at all as Dean bids him a careless goodnight and walks – rather briskly – down to his bedroom.

Cas is waiting, leaning against the dresser with his hands in his coat pockets. He steps forward as Dean closes the door with a firm click. “You took your time.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, already breathless. “You can’t just leave them out when you start to –”

Cas shuts him up with a firm and decidedly ungentle kiss. “Yes. And you _took your time_.”

A shiver creeps its way up Dean’s spine. “Sorry,” he murmurs, as his hands come up to pull Cas’ coat down his arms.

Once Cas’ hands are free, he reaches up to Dean’s neck, pushing past the collar of his shirt. Cas kisses him again, deep and drugged, and Dean imagines this is how a heroin addict must feel, getting their first hit after a weeks-long withdrawal.

_Weeks_. “And, I’m sorry,” Dean says again. His fingers fiddle with the lapels of Cas’ suit jacket.

Cas leans back a little “I told you I’m fine, Dean.”

Keeping his eyes closed, Dean shakes his head. “You were in Hell, Cas. _Hell_. And I didn’t even –”

“This is Asmodeus, Dean, this is what he does,” Cas says, firm and a little impatient. “I told you, you’re not responsible.”

Anger boils through Dean for a moment and he steps all the way back, dropping his hands and finally looking Cas in the face. “Damn it, will you just let this be my fault?”

Cas rolls his eyes and steps back in, refusing to give Dean an inch. “Oh yes, because that _would_ be something new, wouldn’t it?”

The anger evaporates almost instantly and Dean sighs. “Guess you really know me, huh?”

“I do,” Cas says. His hands carefully reach up to push the shirt off Dean’s shoulders.

“And I thought I knew you. I thought I was _supposed_ to know you,” Dean says bitterly.

Cas cracks a wry smile and leans in. His lips press carefully against Dean’s jaw. “You do.”

“Apparently not. But it does, uh, explain a few things.”

“Really?” Dean can feel Cas’ smirk against his neck. “Did you. . . _try_ anything? On the phone?”

“Well, not really, but –” Dean breaks off in a sharp inhale, as Cas’ hand drags across the front of his jeans. “You sounded kinda, I dunno. Uptight. More so than usual, I mean,” he adds, retaliating by reaching up and tangling his fingers in Cas’ hair.

Cas huffs a laugh into his ear, then tilts his head up to plant a thorough, dirty kiss on Dean’s lips. “ _Uptight_. I see.”

Dean shudders, every inch of him coming alive under Cas’ touch. “Yeah. I dunno, thought maybe we were being _professional_ or something. Not like we’ve got this all figured out.”

“No,” Cas agrees. “Not yet, anyway.”

Dean pauses. “Will we ever?”

Pulling away again, Cas gives him a look somewhere between amused and exasperated. “Yes, we will,” he says, then reaches both hands down to Dean’s belt. “Now, I don’t know if you remember, Dean, but I’ve been in _jail_ for the last several weeks, so. . .”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, alright. Oh, and by the way, that thing with your blade? Knocking out Ketch? That was, um, that was good.” He’s gone breathless again.

“Yeah,” Cas says, smirking as he drops to his knees. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cas and Dean had scenes together!! IS IT CHRISTMAS??
> 
> Anyway, here's [my tumblr](https://pantheonofdiscord.tumblr.com) if ya wanna say hi. I'm nice, I promise.


End file.
